A Better Time, A Better Place
by UltimateSTH
Summary: La vida de Lincoln Parlouzer da muchos giros ultimamente, con eso de ser un fugitivo y tener que defender el planeta, quien diria que se involucraria con la familia loud? AU
1. Encuentros:primera parte

Era un bonito dia en royal woods, personas caminando y disfrutando el dia a pesar de los eventos ocurriendo actualmente.

Dos chicas van caminando, una es una chica que parece de 19-20 años, es una chica con cabello castaño en una cola de caballo, ojos marrones y un cuerpo musculoso, ella tiene puesta una camisa roja y negra con el número 1, pantalones de yoga negros y zapatillas rojas, parecía ser una deportista.

La otra chica parece de 17-18 años, tiene un cabello largo negro que cubre sus ojos y le llega hasta los hombros y piel pálida, tiene puesta una sudadera gris, pantalones negros y zapatillas grises, parecía ser una gótica.

-Y despues el empezo a quejarse de que hice trampa ¿puedes creer que alguien no simplemente pueda aceptar que perdió?- Hablo la castaña.

-Si, no puedo imaginarme quien podria ser asi- Hablo la pelinegra claramente dirigiéndose a la otra chica...aunque ella no capto el sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿Verdad?- Dijo la deportista.

Estas dos mujeres son conocidas como Lynn Loud (la deportista) y Lucy Loud (la gótica), son integrantes de una gran familia de 10 mujeres, sus padres intentaron tener un varón pero les fue imposible, de todos modos ellos aman a sus hijas, a cada una de ellas.

Ellas estaban regresando de una de las prácticas de Lynn, Lucy no estaba interesada pero fue arrastrada de todas formas por su hermana mayor a acompañarla.

Ellas eran compañeras de cuarto y aunque no se llevaban exactamente bien, hay una cierta conexión entre ellas que las hacían estar cerca de la otra, en especial en estos tiempos que el planeta está pasando, es mejor cuando tienes a alguien para poder desahogarse y poder contar en ellos

Cuando ellas estaban hablando, Lynn se estrelló contra alguien.

-¡Oye!- Lynn le grito a la persona con la que se estrelló -¡Fijate por donde estas parado!-

-Mejor fijate tu por donde vas- Dijo la persona, su voz parecía ser masculina pero era algo difícil de comprobar.

Lucy miró fijamente a la persona, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ropa, sus ojos por gafas, su boca por una bufanda, incluso sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes a pesar de que no hacía frío hoy.

Parecía ser más alto que las dos (es difícil confirmar con tanta ropa), así que probablemente era un adulto...o capaz alguien de su misma edad pero alto.

Lynn estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo...pero parecía pensativa por unos segundos y despues se calmo.

-Lamento no ver por donde caminaba- Dijo a regañadientes.

La figura misteriosa miró para otro lado, también comentando -No importa-

Lucy y Lynn notaron que el estaba viendo al televisor enfrente suyo que estaba dando las noticias, al menos eso parecía.

-Por lo visto, los robots de wrench en westopolis y central city fueron destruidos por los esfuerzos del héroe Clyde Mcbride, que con su gran valentía y fuerza pudo no solo destruir a los robots pero a la vez motivar a los habitantes de la ciudad a luchar- Dijo una reportera morena con ropa amarilla.

Después procedió a mostrar la grabación de la batalla, había un chico moreno de 17-18 años con lentes, lo más extraño de este chico es que tenía dos alas blancas en su espalda, por lo que Lucy había escuchado, él era un mutante o algo por el estilo.

El chico peleaba bien para alguien de su edad, aunque Lynn noto había una cierta torpeza en sus movimientos y el chico irradiaba inseguridad al pelear, no tan mal pero algo que no esperaba del "héroe del planeta", ciertamente no comparado al anterior...pero nadie lo consideraba un héroe después de lo que hizo, así que su comparación era nula

Después llegó el momento el momento de que Clyde se enfrentará al robot gigante, era un robot rojo y negro con un monitor que tenía la cabeza de un hombre calvo con ojos rojo y negro y un magnífico bigote de color rojo oscuro, este era el Dr wrench.

Todos pensaron que él se había vuelto un lunático que ni siquiera podía hablar desde el asunto con chaos, y después de de la explosión del death carrier, pensaron que murio ahi, pero no solo regresó sino que también consiguió la forma de controlar cada máquina suya con sus pensamientos, haciendo asi que volviera con un ataque a todo el planeta.

Con suerte el planeta es capaz de defenderse esta vez, comparado a años atrás…

Clyde parecía estar muerto de miedo, de todas formas el tomo impulso y golpeó el robot…

El robot estalló en mil pedazos.

Eso fue impresivo en los ojos de las dos chicas, aunque pudieron notar que la explosión del robot fue algo extraña, parecía que había estallado por algo más que el ataque del chico.

Escucharon una risa de la persona misteriosa a su lado, era una de esas risas de cuando recuerdas un buen momento o te sientes nostálgico.

-¿Como se llama señor?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Bob, Bob Peaky-

Uh, raro nombre.

-En otras noticias, cantante Fabián Vane, a estado haciendo conciertos, su canto resultó efectiva en el combate contra el Dr Wrench-

Ah sí, Fabian Vane, él es un cantante que canta tan, pero tan mal, que su canto pudo destruir los robots de Wrench, es bastante útil en ese modo.

-Fabian Vane es protegido por Stella Rose-

Bob soltó una risa más alta, como si esto le hubiera parecido gracioso.

Lynn y Lucy lo miraron raro, pero de todas formas lo ignoraron.

-En otra noticia, fugitivo Lincoln Parlouzer fue visto por última vez atacando a Stella Rose, no se sabe actualmente donde esta o que es lo que quería ya que la señorita rose se rehúsa a hablar del tema pero le sugerimos a todos que tengan cuidado y se protejan, no se sabe que este peligroso criminal pueda hacer-

Bob parecía parar de reirse, no podían estar seguras, pero su lenguaje corporal (con lo poco que podían deducirlo) parecía que lo que oyó lo irrito o lo molesto.

El solo soltó un gruñido y se fue de allí.

-Que tipo mas raro- Comentó Lynn.

-Me pareció alguien misterioso e interesante- Dijo Lucy

-Si como sea, crees que conoció a Lincoln, parecía bastante molesto cuando lo mencionaron en tv-

-Capaz si, capaz no, recuerda que muchos en nuestra familia lo detesta y ni siquiera lo conocieron, incluso nuestros amigos son así-

-Tienes razon...no puedo esperar para el dia que atrapen a ese traidor- Dijo Lynn mientras se marchaba del lugar acompañada por Lucy.

Mientras en otro lugar, Bob Beaky estaba caminando, aparentemente seguía molesto por lo de antes.

El siguió caminando hablando en voz baja cuando vio a su lado un cartel de buscado, mostrando una imagen de un hombre joven con cabello blanco con la palabra "BUSCADO" escrita en rojo.

Bob miró a su alrededor y se aseguro de que nadie estuviera mirando, viendo que todo estaba despejado, el agarro el letrero y lo fue rompiendo en miles de pedazos.

-Estupido, estupido, estupido- Dijo Bob, su voz parecía más clara esta vez, como la de un adolescente.

BOOM!

Bob pudo ver que una explosión ocurrió en la ciudad y gente estaba gritando.

-Genial y ahora huevo con bigotes está invadiendo la ciudad...bueno, necesito un buen ejercicio de todos modos- Comentó Bob.

Asegurándose que nadie lo viera, Bob empezó a quitarse toda la ropa que lo cubría.

Una vez que termino, en su lugar estaba un joven de 17-18 años con una cabellera blanca con vetas naranjas y ojos verde esmeralda, pecas, ojeras negras, los brazos un poco tonificados y con algunas cicatrices, tenía puesto una chaqueta naranja sin mangas y con capucha, una camiseta blanca, pantalones azules, zapatillas rojas y guantes rojos.

El joven se puso en posición y despegó como un cometa naranja hacia a la dirección del conflicto.

* * *

 _ **Esto es algo diferente a lo que usualmente hago.**_

 _ **Es mi primer fanfic en español y mi primer fanfic tipo loudcest (aunque no son hermanos aqui), perdon si esta mal hecho o tiene muchos errores, si tienen alguna idea de como mejorarlo diganme.**_

 _ **Este fic esta basado en el webcomic Sonic The Comic Online, muchas cosas son similares a ese comic, de todas formas voy a expliquar como son las cosas aqui conforme avance el fic.**_

 ** _La pareja de este fic es: Lincoln x Lynn x Lucy._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y como dije, diganme si necesito mejorar o cambiar algo._**

 ** _Nos vemos pronto!_**

 ** _EDITADO:Cambie algunas cosas, todos pensando que Lincoln es 10 años mas viejo que enrealidad es no tenia sentido ahora que lo pienso_**


	2. Encuentros:segunda parte

*BOOM*

Eran momentos como estos.

*Crack*

Que Lincoln solía disfrutar hace tiempo.

*Slash*

Pero hoy en dia, ya no era lo mismo.

Destrozar Badniks y las máquinas de Wrench fue divertido por un gran tiempo, la sensación de destrozar metal con sus puños, el desafío que algunas veces obtenía de ello y siempre era una buena forma de desestresarse.

Y creeme, necesitaba hacer eso último a diario.

Pero no, cuando Wrench regreso, eso dejó de ser divertido, porque Lincoln aprendió que Wrench no era el verdadero enemigo, sino estaba siendo el títere de alguien más, alguien que ya había enfrentado antes.

Y alguien al que tuvo que pedir ayuda hace un año para salvar al planeta...solo para terminar perjudicandolo en esta situación actual, así que luchar contra estos robots solo le recordaban de esas cosas.

Pero bueno, ahora no es el momento de sentir lastima por el mismo, tiene unos robots que destruir.

Aunque, de todas formas destruirlos no es un problema para el, asi que distraerse era normal para el.

El vio alrededor suyo, casi todo va a cámara lenta desde su perspectiva, no exactamente porque tuviera control sobre el tiempo, sino por ser tan veloz.

Se llamaba la cosa viva mas rapida por algún motivo.

Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por un aura anaranjada, cada golpe o patada que daba hacía explotar a sus oponentes metálicos en millones de pedazos.

El albino siguió el exterminio de robots con facilidad, no ṕenso que esto haría que la gente lo viera diferente a como lo veían ahora, pero de todas formas haría esto.

Manteniéndose alto en el cielo, apuntó sus dedos como si fueran pistolas y empezó a disparar balas de energía que terminó destrozando a una gran parte de los badniks.

No podía realmente volar, esa era una habilidad de su...otro yo, pero si puede enlentecer su descenso, básicamente planear.

Vio un robot gigante, este no tenía la cabeza de Wrench con un holograma como las otras, tampoco era rojo y negro, así que este no era directamente controlado por Wrench.

Bah, daba lo mismo si lo era o no, caerá igual de rápido de todas formas.

Diendo unos saltos para elevarse, Lincoln fue y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al robot, abriendo un agujero que le permitió colarse dentro de él.

Ahí dentro hizo lo mismo que derroto al robot de emerald hill cuando esto empezó.

Golpearlo por dentro hasta que quiebre.

Tomó unos cuantos golpes pero el robot gigante cayó derrotado.

Lincoln se aseguro de bajarlo gentilmente desde adentro para asegurarse de que no hiciera daño al lugar.

Una vez que hizo esto, di un golpe desde adentro, abriendo otro agujero con el que salió del robot.

Una vez que salió fue a inspeccionar el lugar, aún hay badniks, pero son pocos ahora y alguna gente estaba luchando contra ellos, así que solo le faltaba acabar con-

-¡Todos corran! ¡Es Lincoln!- Alguien gritó.

Ah, se le había olvidado eso.

La gente que no estaba centrándose en los robots estaban huyendo de él o tirándole algo, en mayoría pedazos de metal.

-Oh por favor- Hablo Lincoln antes de salir de la escena, no estaba en el humor de tener que lidiar con personas diciéndole cosas o atacando, de todas formas los pocos robots que quedaban serían destruidos cuando alguien más llegue y no serán un peligro para los demas, asi que no tenia problemas en irse.

En el pasado el hubiera tratado de explicarse a los demás, pero a este punto y después de su última confrontación con Stella, el decidio eso era solo gastar aliento ya que no le van a creer sin pruebas...y la única prueba que él tenía fue consumida por lava antes de que el supiera que había pasado.

También estaba el causante de todo esto que capaz podía hacer que confesara a la fuerza...lamentablemente estaba en otra dimensión quien sabe donde o cual.

Así que, probar su inocencia va a ser bastante difícil...capaz imposible.

Pero bueno, había estado en situaciones imposibles varias veces y aun estaba aquí vivo y coleando, asi que podria salir de esta…

Ojala.

De todas formas, él estaba escapando a las afueras de la ciudad, quedarse en el bosque capaz podía despistar a la gente y descansar un poco.

Después el paro y miro para atrás, asegurándose que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo.

Entonces se dedicó a caminar un rato para relajarse.

El miro al cielo, estaba oscureciendo, pronto anochecerá.

Con suerte tenía su disfraz de Bob Peaky que tenía desde la infancia, después de tantos años sigue siendo útil para pasar desapercibido, podía por lo menos dormir en bancas sin que nadie trate de matarlo o llevarlo a la prisión.

El fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho sonidos de lo que parecía una pelea.

Fue acercándose a la dirección de los sonidos y se sorprendió a lo que vio.

Era esas dos mujeres que se encontró hoy cuando estaba disfrazado, estaban peleando contra unos badniks, la castaña estaba herida de la pierna y la pelinegra no parece ser una peleadora, así que estaban perdiendo.

Le parecía raro que se encontrara con ellas de nuevo, pero son cosas así.

Bueno, tenia gente que salvar.

* * *

-Sabes, empiezo a pensar que huir al bosque no fue una de tu mejores ideas- Dijo Lynn adolorida por la pierna.

Cuando los robots empezaron a invadir, Lynn quería combatir contra ellos, pero fue convencida por su hermana que deberían huir y esconderse en el bosque hasta que esto pasara.

Para su mala suerte, unos badniks las siguieron y le dispararon a Lynn en la pierna, así que ahora estaban en esta situación.

-Si, yo tambien diria que no fue una buena idea- Dijo uno de los badniks que se acercan.

-Ustedes callense- Dijo Lucy.

-No lo sé- Una voz que no era de los badniks ni de las dos chicas hablo.

Todos vieron a un joven de cabellera blanca con vetas naranjas apretando los nudillos.

-Diria que ver al mejor heroe en accion es algo bueno en mi opinión- Hablo el joven.

Lynn y Lucy observaron al albino, Lucy notaba que su apariencia era similar a la descripción de Lincoln Parlouzer.

-¿¡L-Lincoln!?- Dijo Lucy.

El albino rodó los ojos algo molesto, después empezó a destruir a los badniks.

-¡Sheesh! Recuerdo cuando la gente estaba agradecida de ser rescatada- El joven hablo mientra que destruyó dos robots.

-Pero no, las noticias les dicen a ustedes que me odien y ahora no puedo ir a comer tranquilo sin tener a la policía tratando de-¡Whoops!- Esquiva un ataque.

-Tratando de atacarme por detrás, ¿Eh? Un Lincoln Shockwave Attack debería encargarse de ti- El dice mientra junta energía y lanza una onda de choque, destrozando a los robots que quedan...y una gran parte del bosque, el se aseguro de que no lastimara a las dos chicas y a los animales.

-¡Y ahora pueden aplaudir!- El dice mientra apoya su pie en la cabeza de un badnik y sube las manos en señal de victoria.

Después vio a las dos chicas.

La castaña, a pesar de estar adolorida estaba dando una mirada desafiante, a pesar de su dolor ella va a protegerlas a ella y a su hermana, mientra que la pelinegra estaba con su expresión neutral pero Lincoln podía sentir el miedo irradiando de ella.

No pensaba justificarse o tratar de explicar su inocencia, ya sabia que seria inútil, pero notaba que les va a ser difícil volver a la ciudad con alguien herido.

-Pues les ofrecería llevarlas a la ciudad, pero me imagino que pueden arreglárselas solas así que…-

-Bien lárgate- Dijo Lynn.

-¡Espera!- Dijo Lucy.

Lincoln y Lynn se sorprendieron por esto.

Lucy miró al suelo tratando de encontrar las palabras, aun estaba asustada después de todo.

-¿Podrías no matarnos y llevarnos a un hospital cercano? Haremos lo que quieras-

-¡Lucy!- Gritó indignada Lynn, ya que lo estaba sugiriendo sin su consentimiento.

Lincoln seguía algo sorprendido de que alguien que no fuera Clyde pidiera su ayuda hoy en día, sabía que ninguna de las dos confiaba en él pero igual era sorpresivo.

Después noto una bolsa presumiblemente de ellas tirada en el piso, una idea se le ocurrió.

-Lo que sea, ¿Eh?- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

-Gracias por la comida, estos de verdad están buenos, no comía algo asi hace tiempo- Decía Lincoln mientra se comía unos sandwiches, estaba usando una capa para cubrirse, ya que acordaron no revelar que los estaba ayudando Lincoln.

-Honestamente esperaba algo peor, o degradante- Dijo Lynn viendo el hospital que estaba cerca, ya había oscurecido por completo.

-Que puedo decir, tengo hambre, hace como días...o semanas que no como- El decia mientras seguia comiendo. -Bueno, al parecer ya puedes irte a sanar, creo que es hora de irme-

Lynn giro los ojos, estaba agradecida de todos modos.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, pero aun me pregunto, ¿porqué lo hiciste?- Pregunto Lucy.

-¿¡Porque!? Es prácticamente mi trabajo, además en serio tenía hambre- Dijo el albino ya preparado para largarse.

-¿Pero qué hay de lo que todos, incluso tus amigos dicen?- Pregunto la gótica.

Lincoln encogió los hombros.

-Todos mis compañeros piensan que soy un traidor, bueno excepto Clyde, ¿Pero quien le escucha?- Después se dio la vuelta.

-Pero hey, se que soy inocente, y ahora ustedes tambien, creo, de todas formas gracias por la comida-

Se fue corriendo.

-¡Nos vemos!-

Lynn y Lucy observaron cómo se va, honestamente les era difícil tener una opinión concreta de el ahora.

-¿Crees que lo volvamos a ver?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Honestamente lo dudo mucho, pero quien sabe, hoy a sido un dia loco- Contestó Lynn.

-Cierto, mejor les avisamos a nuestra familia que estaremos en el hospital-

-Buena idea-

Y con esto Lucy ayudó a Lynn a entrar en el hospital.

* * *

 _ **Pues bueno, aqui esta el final del prologo.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten y si tienen dudas pregunten.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _ **EDITADO:La misma mierda que en el capitulo anterior**_


End file.
